


Transcripts

by Pinstripes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinstripes/pseuds/Pinstripes
Summary: A series of lore shaped transcripts surrounding my guardians.





	1. Dawning

TYPE: Transcript

PARTIES: TWO [2] One [1] Guardian-Type, Class Warlock [u.1] One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock [u.2]

ASSOCIATIONS: [REDACTED], Grier; Mir, Asher; Dawning; Io; Rupture, The 

//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/

[u.1.01]: What is this?

[u.2.01]: A…Dawning gift?

[u.1.02]: Yes, yes,  I know that ! Why have you given it to me?

[u.2.02]:   Because….I wanted to?

[u.1.03]:   I-

[a pause]

[u.1.04]: Thank you, Grier.

[u.2.03]: It’s not much just…

[u.2.04]: Thank you for helping an idiot like me out.

[u.1.05]: If you truly were an idiot you would not be my assistant.

[u.2 laughs]

[u.1.06]: What!

[u.2.06]:  I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said about me!

[u.1.07]: Then there! That is your dawning gift from me


	2. Team

TYPE: Transcript

PARTIES: TWO [2] One [1] Ghost-type, designate ‘Orion’ [u.1] One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock [u.2]

ASSOCIATIONS: [REDACTED], Grier; Rook; Malfeasance; Yor, Shadows of;

//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/

[u.1.01]: You’re not going back?

[u.2.01]: No. [A shot from a handcanon is heard] Fuck Rook. [Another shot is heard] Fuck the vanguard. [Another shot is heard] Fuck the tower.

[u.1.02]: [quietly] You know you could get exiled.

[u.2.02]: No-one would care. I’m already too far gone in their eyes anyway. Just another crazy warlock.

[u.1.03]: You know that’s not true.

[silence]

[u.2.03]: it’s [a quiet sob] it’s what they thi-think. Ever since the beginning- [more sobbing]

[u.1.04]: Grier…

[silence]

[silence]

[u.1.05]: I want you to know…

[a pause]

[u.1.06]: If you choose to go down this path…I’m with you.

[u.1.07]: we’re a team no matter what.

 

 


	3. A much needed conversation

TYPE: Transcript

PARTIES: THREE [3] One [1] Guardian-Type, Class Hunter [u.1]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Hunter [u.2]; One [1] Guardian-type, Class Warlock [u.3]

ASSOCIATIONS: Avia; Drifter, The; Eve-9; [REDACTED], Grier; Mir, Asher; Rook; Ryder, Clancy; Tower, The; Yor, Shadows of; 

//AUDIO UNAVAILABLE//

//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS…/

[u.1.01]: Eve and I are concerned about you two. Hell, even Clancy is! And you know as well as I do that he's never concerned about anything! All we need is for you two to sit down and ...well just talk.

[u.2.01]: If he wants nothing more than to join up with that rat's little gang I've got noth-

[u.3.01]: I'm not joining.

[silence]

[u.2.02]: What.

[u.3.02]:  I declined his offer. My work with Asher is too important to me. As well as... You know...

[silence]

[u.3.03]: You guys.... You're like family...You **_are_** family. I could never give that up...for anything...

[u.2.03]: I thought you...I thought you'd given up on us. I-...you-...

[u.3.04]: Please Rook. With your way with words? How could I abandon this kind of conversation.

[silence]

[u.2]: [laughs]

[u.2.04]: Ha! And of course you know I would have hunted you like the devil.

[u.3.05]: Forget Dredgen Yor you could be the next Shin Malphur ! Have you considered taking up the Golden Gun?

[u.1.02]: I- I can’t believe I was worried about you two. 


End file.
